


Remembering Sunday

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Can Broken Hearts Heal, Depressed Roman, Lost Roman, M/M, Time Heals All Wounds Is A Lie, feeling hopeless, non graphic suicide, past roceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: “He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoesStarted making his way past two in the morningHe hasn't been sober for days...”~Roman just wanted to find Dee...
Relationships: Roman/Deceit
Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️WARNING: Non-Graphic Suicide and mention of Alcohol   
> ▪️Requested By: weird_kid_525 (On Wattpad)

**〰**

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**

**Started making his way past two in the morning**

**He hasn't been sober for days**

**〰**

Roman groaned as his eyes opened to the blinding light of the day, frowning as he was woken from his dreamlike state, his head pounding as his hangover kicked into full gear.

He slipped on his shoes, glancing at the clock as he got ready, two o'clock in the morning.

**〰**

**Leaning now into the breeze**

**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**

**They had breakfast together**

**But two eggs don't last**

**Like the feeling of what he needs**

**〰**

As he walked outside, the cool air hit his sweaty skin, his legs began to buckle under himself, and he fell to his knees as he was hit with the memory of eating breakfast with the love of his life, and how he needed him right now.

**〰**

**Now this place seems familiar to him**

**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**

**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**

**Left him dying to get in**

**〰**

He remembered Dee grabbing his hand, smirking devilishly as he led him up the flight of stairs to an all too familar place...

Dee's Room.

**〰**

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**

**My calling, I'm calling at night**

**I don't mean to be a bother**

**But have you seen this girl?**

**She's been running through my dreams**

**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**

**I'm going to ask her to marry me**

**〰**

Roman suddenly foumd himself at Dee's parent's house, knocking on the door,

"I don't mean to bother you, but have you seen Dee lately? I need to talk to him about something important. I can't stop thinking about him, and think I'm going to ask him to marry me."

**〰**

**Even though she doesn't believe in love**

**He's determined to call her bluff**

**Who could deny these butterflies?**

**They're filling his gut**

**〰**

He remembered the first time he met Dee, and how he profusely repeated that he would never fall in love.

Roman never believed that though, and was determined to prove him wrong as he fell further and further in love each time he saw Dee, if the never ending butterflies in his stomach were anything to go off of.

**〰**

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**

**He pleads though he tries**

**But he's only denied**

**Now he's dying to get inside**

**〰**

Once Dee's parents shut the door, he went house to house, trying to convince them to tell him where Dee was, only to be denied every single time and have every door slammed in his face in a matter of seconds.

**〰**

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**

**My calling, I'm calling at night**

**I don't mean to be a bother**

**But have you seen this girl?**

**She's been running through my dreams**

**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**

**I'm going to ask her to marry me**

**〰**

There was one last house on the street that he stopped at, knocking ven though he knew it was hopeless, repeating everything he'd told the last few houses, tears in his eyes as he began to lose hope.

**〰**

**The neighbors said she moved away,**

**Funny how it rained all day...**

**I didn't think much of it then,**

**But it's starting to all make sense,**

**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds...**

**Are following me in my desperate endeavor,**

**To find my whoever, wherever she may be...**

**〰**

Roman felt his heart snap as he was told that Dee had long since moved away from the area, and didn't realize he was running from the house, tears streaming down his face until he reached home once again, knowing he'd never find Dee.

**〰**

**I'm not coming back (forgive me),**

**I've done something so terrible,**

**I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)...**

**But you'd expect that from me,**

**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)**

**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**

**Keeping an eye on the world,**

**From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now**

**I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head**

**〰**

Roman sighed shakily as he rolled the gun around in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks knowing he had no choice. He'd never find the love of his life, and couldn't go on without him.

His shaky fingers released the safety on the gun, pressing it to his temple.

**〰**

**Well I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home now**

**I guess I'll go home**

**〰**

With one last shaky sob, Roman's finger found the trigger, body numb as he finally pulled the trigger...

**'!!!BAM!!!'**


End file.
